Daddy's Angels
by dancergirl8295
Summary: Massie and Claire are two 16 year old twins who move to Westchester with there over protective policeman dad. What happens when these good girls meet the bad boys of Westchester. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING.**

It's the beginning of summer and 16 year old twins Massie and Claire Block have just moved from Orlando to Westchester. With there over protective policeman dad and tattle tail little sister these girls have never been on a date that there father didn't pick for them. But when these good girls meet the bad boys of Westchester there life is about to change and there dad is not too happy about it.

Massie Block- She has her dad's brunette hair and her mom's shining amber eyes. Ever since her mom died when she was only eleven years old, her dad has been really protective of her and her twin sister Claire. It's pretty hard to go out and have fun when your dad knows every cop in Westchester. But when she and Claire meet two bad boys that there father doesn't approve of will she say goodbye to them or disobey her father.

Claire Block- She has her mom's golden blonde hair and her dad's blue eyes. She is the example of a perfect daughter. She doesn't always agree with her father's rules but she always follows them that is until she meets the bad boy of Westchester.

Katie Block- She is the younger sister of Massie and Claire. She is the tattle tail of the family making it even harder for Claire and Massie to get away with anything.

**So how do you like it? Review and tell me!! Thanks :) I think the pairings will be Claire&Derrick and Massie&Josh. But I'm still not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"You guys are going to love our new house, it's a little smaller than our Orlando house but we can make it work." William Block said as he turned onto the street their new house was on.

"How small dad?" Massie questioned her father.

"You and Claire will be sharing a room." William said waiting for screaming.

"WHAT!" the twins Massie and Claire shouted.

"Sorry but we just didn't have enough money but it's a big room." William explained as her pulled into the driveway of there new house.

"I get my own room." Katie bragged she out of the family always got what she wanted when she wanted it.

"That's because you don't have a twin." William laughed. Massie and Claire rolled their eyes.

There house was a medium sized house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and dining room. It was basically your average house.

"You know before we had you two." William pointed at Massie and Claire. "I used to live and work here."

"You told us this in the car dad." Massie got out the car pulling her white rhinestone sunglasses over her eyes to guard the sun.

"I know every cop in Westchester including at the mall and the guys I don't know don't you worry I will meet them." William continued.

"We know so don't get into trouble because you will find out."Claire finished for him sharing an eye roll with Massie.

"Alright just so were clear." William said.

"Crystal clear dad." The three daughters said in unison.

"Great now lets start unpacking." William said leading them into the house.

After about three hours of unpacking, William called down all three of his daughters. Claire and Katie rushed downstairs.

"Where's Massie?" William asked.

"Talking to her Orlando friends about how life sucks." Claire explained to her father.

"Life does suck." Massie said bursting through the kitchen door.

"You girls want to go to the mall I will give you my credit card and you guys can go out shopping." William said.

"Sounds good to me." Massie said slipping on her shoes and heading out the door. She was always ready for a shopping trip.

"Okay let's go."

Fifteen minutes they arrived at Westchester mall. The four of them got out of the car and headed into the mall. William and Katie lead while Claire and Massie were a few steps behind them. Suddenly two guys on skateboards zoomed pasted them one had shaggy blonde hair while the other had jet black hair. The shaggy blonde haired boy winked at Massie as he passed her, the other guy with the jet black hair smiled at Claire. Massie and Claire both smiled at them until they heard there dad yell something to them.

"You boys shouldn't be riding those inside the mall when people are trying to walk. Someone's going to get hurt, just wait till Fred see's you two!" William shouted at the boys. Not like the boys cared one bit they continued to skate down the mall.

"Whose's Fred?" Katie asked.

"The mall security guard." William answered.

"Daddy can Massie and I go off shopping now."Claire said sweetly. Her blue eyes were wide giving her the innocent look. That was something Massie couldn't do very well.

"I guess but stay out of trouble." William said handing Claire his credit card.

Claire and Massie walked the mall for about an hour they bought new summer bathing suits and shoes. They had to meet their dad at the food court in ten minutes. They went up to the second story to get Claire her new phone case when they saw those same skateboard guys.

"Claire don't look now but there coming towards us." Massie whispered.

Claire was just about to ask who when the two boys approached them.

"Hey didn't we see you before?" The shaggy blonde haired boy asked. He had brown puppy dog eyes which Massie thought were adorable.

"I think so but I don't think I got your name." Massie said smiling.

"I'm Derrick Harrington."

"And I'm Cam Fisher." The jet black haired boy said.

"I'm Massie Block and this is my twin sister Claire." Massie said.

"Do you think you girls want to come get something to eat with us?" Cam asked staring at Claire. Claire noticed his eyes were two different colors. How cute!

"Sure we would-"Massie was about to agree until Claire interrupted her.

"We cant sorry. We have to meet our dad at the food court in ten minutes." Claire said. She really wanted to go with them, I mean it's not everyday you meet two gorgeous guys at the mall.

"Alright then maybe some other-"Derrick started to say until he saw the security guard and Massie and Claire's dad standing right behind Massie and Claire.

"What are you girls doing?" William Block asked his daughters.

"Daddy we were just asking for directions."Claire said quickly.

"Talk about it later Claire." William said he looked mad.

"I told you boys to stop using this mall as your own personal skate park." Fred the security guard yelled.

"Sorry man, there's just not a skate park here and this mall is the next best thing." Derrick apologized shrugging his shoulders.

"Follow me." Fred said looking at Cam and Derrick. Cam and Derrick nodded and followed him out of the mall.

"Don't come back and stay away from William Blocks daughters." Fred warned them.

"Alright." Both boys agreed even though they didn't mean any of it.

**Alright I changed the pairings to Massington and Clam. Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ANYTHING.**

"Daddy we were really just asking for directions." Claire told her father for the millionth time this car ride. She was the unlucky one who got the front seat, only because she was good at getting them out of trouble. Massie only got them even more in trouble by yelling or having 'attitude' as her father put it.

"It didn't sound like directions to me." William said stopping at the red light.

"It really was you NEVER believe us on anything dad." Massie said loudly from the back seat of there dad's truck. Claire quickly whipped her head around and gave Massie a be-quiet-and-let-me-handle-this look.

"Okay girls." William sighed. "I believe you but just so were clear I never want to see you with those boys again."

"Crystal clear dad." Massie and Claire said there favorite saying to there dad.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Did you see how cute those guys were?" Massie asked her twin sister as she organized her closet that was much smaller than her closet back in Orlando. Massie missed Orlando so much she missed her friends, her mom's side of the family that she loved much more than her dad's side of the family, but most importantly she missed her mom. Claire hardly cried when there mom died and she moved on quickly while Massie cried for weeks straight. There mom was buried in Orlando so when they left Orlando Massie felt like she was leaving her mom too.

"I know especially the one with the two different colored eyes. I mean how cute is that." Claire squealed plopping down on her soft blue chair.

"I thought those were creepy." Massie replied shrugging her shoulders.

"They were adorable." Claire said picturing Cam with his jet black hair, perfect white smile and those adorable eyes.

"Creepy." Massie said throwing her pillow at Claire to knock her out of her day dream.

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed giggling.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss Harvard." Massie teased. William was always saying how Claire was going to go to Harvard medical school and become a successful doctor. He sent Claire to different camps during the summer to prepare her more, this year was the first year in a long time Claire didn't have to go.

"Shut up!"Claire shouted playfully as she threw the pillow back at Massie. Claire didn't tell anyone besides Massie that she didn't want to go to Harvard and become 'the greatest doctor' as her father always told her almost everyday. Claire loved to dance and she was very good at it, she had been taking dance lessons since she was four years old. She competed and won almost every time, but her father considered dancing as a hobby not a career. So Claire listened to her father like she always did and studied hard but still saved some time for dancing.

"I can't believe we can't ever see them again." Claire sighed in disappointment.

"Who says?" Massie said with an evil smile pulling a white piece of paper out of her jean shorts pocket.

"Is that?!" Claire squealed and ran over to Massie's purple side of the room.

"Yeah he slipped it into my hand before the security guard took them away." Massie said unfolding the paper. She read the number aloud as she typed it in her cell phone; she was just about to hit send when Claire took the phone out of her French manicured hand.

"Massie we can't do this, dad said no." Claire said sternly and very mother like. She hit the end button on the phone and watched Massie's smile on her face fade quickly.

"Claire." Massie sighed taking the phone out of Claire's hand. "Dad won't know."

"Mass what is happening to you?" Claire said walking back to her side of the room in confusion.

"Claire all our lives we did exactly what dad said and look at us, we have no lives. It's time we change and have some fun; I told myself when I moved to Westchester things were going to be different for me. More fun, adventurous, exciting and I think meeting these guys is the first step to my big change." Massie said.

Claire walked over to Massie and placed her hand on Massie's forehead checking for a fever. "No you don't feel warm, but still maybe you should lie down."

"Claire I'm serious." Massie whacked Claire's arm away. "And unless you want to end up going to Harvard and living alone for the rest of your life then I suggest you change with me."

"I don't know." Claire said unsure.

"I do know." Massie quickly dialed the number and hit send. Claire tried to grab the phone again but Massie pulled it away then ran across the room climbing over the boxes as Claire chased her.

"Hello." Derrick Harrington answered the phone just as Claire tackled Massie to the ground causing Massie to scream in his ear.

"Hello?" he said again.

"Hey it's Massie from the mall." Massie said pushing Claire off of her and standing up.

"Oh hey." Derrick said. Claire told her to put the phone on speaker so she could hear too.

"Hey sorry about my dad and the security guard." Massie apologized trying to keep a conversation going.

"It's cool were used to it." He replied.

"Ok." Massie said not knowing what else to say. She really has never been on the phone with such a cool guy before. All the other guys were picked by her father and on the phone they usually talked about politics or the economy or algebra homework.

"You and Claire want to meet Cam and me at the park in fifteen minutes." Derrick asked. Claire shook her head no to Massie but of course Massie accepted then said goodbye.

"Do you not understand what this means." Claire said shaking her head no. Massie laughed then dragged her sister downstairs by her wrist.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will be about them at the park and it will be more exciting than this chapter. REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

"Massie, I can't do this," Claire whispered as they headed downstairs to ask their father about going to the park. "I can't lie to dad."

"Were going to the park, that's the truth." Massie said then pulled her down the last couple of steps.

When they walked into the kitchen, they found Katie coloring and her dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey daddy," Massie said, taking the seat next to him. Her dad looked up from the newspaper and looked at his twin daughters. "Claire and I were thinking about heading down to the park for a little bit, if that's ok with you."

"I want to go to the park!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, you're not going." Massie said.

"Take Katie and the dogs with you," William said, folding up his newspaper.

"Are you serious?" Massie screeched, putting her hands on her hips.

"Massie, what has gotten into you?" William said, looking at his daughter. "If you keep up with this attitude, your whole summer will be spent in this house with a nanny."

Katie giggled softly and Claire put her hand over Massie's mouth before she could say anything.

"We will be happy to take along Katie and the dogs." Claire said then pushed Massie into the living room.

**XoXoXo**

After getting dropped off by their father, Massie, Claire, Katie and the two dogs, Bean and Candy, headed into the park.

"Katie, go swing or do something because Claire and I are going to walk the dogs." Massie said, tugging at Beans purple leash to keep him from chasing the birds.

"Take my phone and text us if you need anything." Claire said, pulling out her phone.

"I thought I was walking with you guys," Katie said.

Massie stood there thinking for a minute, she knew that she could not yell at Katie because then she would just tell their dad. She looked around the park for something that Katie could not resist.

Then she found it, a little redheaded boy that was about Katie's age. Katie was a ten-year old, boy-crazed, freak.

"Katie, I see a cute red-head on the swings." Massie pointed him out to her. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Katie started to smile, "See you later!"

"And that's how it's done," Massie smiled and Claire started to laugh.

"I wonder how dad is going to handle her during her teenage years," Claire said, watching Katie introduce herself to the redheaded boy.

"You'll be off in Harvard by then," Massie laughed and Claire playfully punched her shoulder.

"Who's going to Harvard?" A deep voice asked behind them.

They turned around to see Cam and Derrick standing behind them, looking even cuter than before.

"No one important," Massie replied, twirling a piece of her brunette hair between her fingers.

Derrick laughed then looked down at Massie's little black pug. "Who's this?"

"That's Bean," Massie pick him up from the sidewalk and cuddled him in her arms. "Isn't he cute?"

"Very cute," Derrick agreed and Massie set Bean down on the sidewalk.

"Where's Claire?" Massie asked, finally noticing that her twin had disappeared.

"She went on a walk with Cam," Derrick answered.

"Then I guess it's just the two of us." Massie said, keeping her voice level and calm.

Being with a boy, alone was a first time experience for her. Her palms started to sweat and she silently prayed he did not attempt to grab her hand.

"Let's sit down over here," Derrick gestured to the bench under the giant oak tree.

Massie followed him, sitting down on the wooden bench beside him. She sat up straight and folded her hands together on her lap then thinking that was too proper for a park bench; she leaned back on the bench and let her hands fall casually beside her.

"So you came here from Orlando?" Derrick asked her, he probably sensed that she was nervous so he started small talk with her.

"Yeah," Massie said, looking down at her hands that she had folded back up on her lap. "With my dad, Claire and little sister."

"Cool, do you miss Orlando?"

"Not at all," Massie said a little too quickly.

"Why is that?" He casually rested his arm across the part of the bench. Massie could see the muscles carved in his arms. The brainy nerds her father set her up with never had muscles like that before.

"I don't know I just needed a change."

"I can understand that," Derrick said then paused for a minute. "So, your dad is a cop?"

"Yeah," Massie answered slowly.

Before Massie could continue, Derrick's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He excused himself then walked away from the bench to talk to whoever was on the phone.

Massie sat there wondering if it was his girlfriend on the phone. Maybe that was why he had to back away from her to talk on the phone. It was because he had a girlfriend and he only wanted to be her friend or what if he planned to cheat on his girlfriend with her. Massie shook those thoughts from her head and told herself that he just wanted privacy to talk to one of his buddies or maybe one of his parents.

Derrick came back then sat back down bench beside her. "Sorry about that," He apologized and put his phone back inside his jean pocket. "Would you want to go to a party with me this Friday?"

"What?" I said, hearing him perfectly but not believing the words.

Did Derrick just ask her to go to a party on a Friday night and more importantly, what kind of party was this going to be? She had a big feeling that this was not going to be the kind of party where you eat chips and play charades.

"Do you want to go to a party with me this Friday at night?" He repeated himself. "Kemp Hurley is throwing the party and his parties are usually the best parties in Westchester."

Massie reminded herself that she was going to be more adventurous and exciting then accepted the offer. "I would love to go with you."

"I will pick you up around ten," Derrick said, smiling his perfect smile at her.

"Perfect," Massie smiled back at him.

This plan was not perfect it was far from perfect.

This plan had so many problems but the main problem was her overprotective, controlling, never lets her do anything, dad.

She was going to this party though, even if it means sneaking out on her ten o'clock curfew.

**Authors note:**

**I know I haven't updated this story in awhile but I just didn't know if people wanted me to continue the story or not. **

**I will be updating the story every so often so Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

"Claire, are you excited for tomorrow?" Massie asked her twin sister as she jumped on Claire's bed.

Tomorrow was Kemp Hurley's giant beginning of the summer party and Massie and Claire were invited. It took a lot of convincing from Massie to get Claire to agree to go to the party. By Wednesday, Claire had agreed and went shopping for new outfits for the party.

"No, I'm excited for my first dance practice today." Claire replied, texting on her phone.

When Cam had learned that Claire loved dancing, he pulled a few strings and got her an audition to be on the summer dance team at the Westchester dance studio. Claire had gotten the phone call this morning that said she had been accepted.

The Westchester Dance team is a very big deal, the compete all over the United States and have a reputation of making it all the way to regional's and then choking under the pressure and never making it as far as nationals.

"Did you tell dad?" Massie asked.

"No, Cam is taking me and I'm telling dad that I'm going out for a run." Claire said, throwing on a jacket to cover her leotard. "Cover for me?"

"Of course." Massie smiled, hugging her sister.

"You're the greatest," Claire smiled as she quickly hugged back her sister and ran out the door. Just as she was about to close the door she came back in and shut the door behind her.

"What?"

"Did Derrick text or call yet?" Claire asked.

"Nope," Massie said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I'm not worried though."

Ever since there date at the park, Derrick hasn't called, texted, emailed, and didn't answer her when she tried calling. She didn't want to worry because there was probably a reasonable explanation about why he didn't answer. Plus, Cam did tell Claire that they were all still going to the party together but something just felt strange.

She felt like Derrick was hiding something from her and she couldn't just ask him what his problem is because they weren't even officially dating yet. He wasn't her boyfriend and they were exclusive dating yet so it was none of her business what he was doing. That didn't control her urges to just pick up the phone and ask why he hasn't talking to her all this week. It wouldn't be as bad if Cam had also not talked to Claire but they have been meeting up outside on Claire's fake runs, texting during the day, having late night phone calls.

"Do you want me to ask Cam about it?" Claire asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Claire closed the door behind her and Massie watched out her window. After a few seconds, she saw Claire start jogging down the street to meet Cam who was probably parked three streets away. Claire was always over cautious.

Massie stared out the window and clutched the silver locket her mom had given her on her tenth birthday. Every time she needed her mother around, she would clutch her locket and imagine what it would be like if she was here right now. She would imagine what she would tell her or what they would do today. They would probably be shopping right now and Massie would be able to tell her all about Derrick. Her mom would understand, she always understood.

Although each year, it's been harder and harder to imagine her mother being here. Especially since there not even in Orlando anymore or around any of her mother's family, friends, neighbors, there was no one here that knew about her mother. Well, maybe the police officers know because of her dad but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Massie, Katie and I are going to the store." William called from the steps. "Do you want to stay here and wait for Claire or leave a note for her then come with us?"

"I will stay here and wait for her." Massie answered. The last thing Massie needed was to go out in public with her dad and little sister without Claire. It was complete torture going to the store with Katie because all she did was complain until her dad bought her the entire store.

"Alright, I'm locking the door so make sure you only open the door for Claire." William said to his daughter. "Goodbye."

Once they were gone, Massie went downstairs and grabbed a bowl or cereal. She began pouring the milk in her cereal when she heard her phone going off.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonder-struck blushing all the way home. _

As soon as she heard the song _Enchanted, _she dropped the gallon of milk on the floor and to the living room to get her phone. She had set that ring tone personally for Derrick. He was finally calling her and she wasn't going to miss it.

"Hello." Massie said, trying to sound cool but unsure if she just sounded out of breath.

"Hey Massie, it's me Derrick." He said as if she didn't already know. Hasn't he ever heard of caller ID.?

"Oh hey, Derrick." She decided to play along.

"Listen, I have got some bad news." Derrick sighed and Massie heart stopped. "Kemp Hurley's party has been canceled because of his parents rescheduling their vacation but the good news is that he is going to post-pond the party. It just won't be this Friday."

"That stinks, I was looking forward to that party." Massie said. She was actually only looking forward to seeing Derrick but he didn't have to know that.

"I think every teenager in Westchester was but it will probably be in two weeks, maybe longer."

"I guess that's better than cancelling it all together."

"Your right," He paused and Massie heard a car honking its horn. "Are you at your house?"

"Yes," Massie said, as her heart quickened its pace. It was close to heart attack rate.

"Would you mind opening the door for me?" Derrick said.

She heard a knock at the door and knew that it was him. She couldn't help but remember the warning her father gave her, "Don't open the door for anyone but Claire."

She decided to open the door anyway and she found that it was Derrick standing in her doorway. He was wearing a black T-shirt with shorts and a pair of Nikes shoes. He looked completely ah-mazing in Massie eyes.

"Thanks for dressing up for me." Derrick said, checking out her outfit.

Massie looked down and saw that she was wearing a pair of sweat pants that she had cut into shorts, which were noticeably uneven. On her Orlando Laker's cheering leading T-shirt, some of the letters were peeling off so it looked like she was from lando instead of Orlando. Her hair was in a ponytail that she had slept in the night before and to top it all off her socks didn't even match. She hadn't really planned on going anywhere, let alone having company over.

Massie just laughed and invited him inside which was a bad idea considering her dad and Katie could unexpectly come home. The chances of that happening are slim so she predicted an hour or two before she had to get Derrick out of the house.

"Did you spill a little bit of milk?" Derrick laughed as they walked into the kitchen and saw the gallon of milk spilt all over the floor.

"That was my little sister, she tried to make breakfast by herself." Massie lied and she could feel her checks getting hot. She hoped that her checks weren't as red as they feel.

Derrick laughed and together they cleaned up the mess. She ignored the fact that she had no idea how he got her address. She forgot about the lonely days she waited for his call (when her sister was talking non-stop to Cam) and instead enjoyed the moment.

**XoXoX**

"How was Dance?" Cam Fisher asked as Claire hopped into his car.

"Absolutely, wonderful." Claire responded. You couldn't remove the smile off her face even if you tried. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I meant a friend and the instructor called me out in front of the whole class, telling them how amazing I was."

"Really?" Cam asked, rolling down his window. He picked the gum out from his mouth and threw it out the window without a care.

"Well, she didn't saw amazing but I knew that she was thinking it." Claire laughed and Cam joined in the laughter. It seemed like when they were together all they did was smile and laugh. Claire was in complete bliss.

"Derrick is at your house visiting Massie right now." Cam said after the laughing in the car stopped. The car made a halt at the red light and Cam looked over at Claire.

"Why did you stop talking to her ever since the park?" Claire knew her sister told her not to ask but she couldn't help herself. She knew her sister was just as curious as she was.

Cam just shrugged and turned back to the road. Claire decided to just drop the subject. Massie would have all the information by the time she got home. There was no need to start a ridiculous fight.

"So, do you think your mom will like me better than your dad?" Cam asked, breaking the silence he created in the car.

Claire shrugged her shoulders just as Cam had done. She wasn't sure what her mother would think of Cam. She would maybe be able to see the good side of Cam but she might only see the bad side.

If she could look past his speeding tickets, detentions, suspensions, pranks, bad report cards, and his need to break every rule that someone sets than maybe she would like him. There was just no way to be sure.

Claire knew this wasn't the time to bring up her mother's death because this car ride was awkward enough and Claire didn't even like talking about it in the first place. It was something that she just had to keep to herself and not share with everyone. It was a long time ago and sometimes Claire just thinks it would be better to just forget.

**Authors note-**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm trying my best to update my stories. **

**I have also been working on new stories that I will be posting in the summer. **

**I hope you liked this Chapter, review or message me what you think. **

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
